Te Amo
by uNperfectXxXx
Summary: When Kendall goes to Spain on vacation he meets a certain Latino whom he can't help but adore at first sight. Kenlos, One-Shot. The band doesn't exist in this one!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) In this little story Big Time Rush (as in the band) doesn't exist. Kendall goes on vacation with his family to Spain and meets an interesting Latino ;) For those who haven't caught on yet, this is a Kenlos story. And this is also the first time that speaking Spanish paid off for me, whoo :D It's a one-shot for now, but if you like it maybe I'll write a sequel later on, we'll see. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Te Amo<strong>

"This place has to be the coolest thing ever!", Katie said excitedly as she watched the Spanish dancers move around the dancefloor like it was the night of their lives. Kendall nodded and took another sip from his coke.

"Yeah," he agreed and sighed sadly. "I don't want to leave tomorrow already."

Katie glared at her brother and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!", he exclaimed more stunned than hurt and rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"Mood killer", she huffed and started tapping her foot to the beat of the Spanish guitars again. He shot her an incredulous look before laughing loudly.

The two weeks of vacation here in Valencia had been great. Everything about Spain fascinated Kendall to no end. The heat, the beautiful beach, the language... but mostly the people. Especially the men.

It was no secret that the blonde boy was gay. His family and best friends knew and supported him in every way possible after he came out which had been about three years ago. Due to his confidence Kendall never had problems with admitting his sexuality to other people. It was a nice surprise that the people he met here seemed to act so much more casual around him than he was used to from his home town. He even met a few guys that shouted "Hola guapo!" ("_Hey beautiful_") at him out of their car without the slightest hint of mocking. When his mom told him what it meant (she had learned a little Spanish in school) he turned beat red, much to the amusement of these guys. Not that he minded their bluntness, quite the contrary, he really enjoyed not being looked at like an outcast.

On their fifth day here Katie and Kendall had first gone to the bar down at the beach right in front of their hotel. It really was a night to remember with the awesome dancing, loud as hell music and karaoke right next to the beautiful view of the sea. Also all of the people there were super nice and frank. Kendall couldn't remember another day where he had made so many new friends at once. And then there was _him_.

The blonde had noticed him from the very beginning of the night. A stunningly beautiful Latino with the most shining smile and soulful brown eyes. He had danced with such hypnotizing passion that it took a slap from Katie to shake him from his staring every time he risked a glance. Kendall hadn't dared to talk to him, afraid of what he might say. He was never too good at pick up lines (if it weren't for his social-butterfly-friend James he probably would've never had a date before) and on top of that it was very hard to communicate for him in Valencia anyway. Not because he wasn't on the same wavelength with anyone, but not many people here spoke English and Kendall didn't understand a single Spanish word. So he just settled on watching the boy all night from safe distance. He remembered that one time their eyes locked for a torrid second before he had cast his head down and blushed at being caught in his staring. When the Latino finally left Kendall felt the urge to slap himself upside the head for passing up every opportunity of talking to this fascinating guy. He promised himself not to mess up like that again the next time he saw the Latino. He would just have to grow a pair. And he was ready to do it.

Too bad that it didn't happen.

The next couple of days he had always come back here to see this man again, but he didn't show up once, making Kendall more and more frustrated as time went by. Now it was already the last day here before his family left again and he still hadn't gotten the foreign Latino out of his head. Kendall was so nervous about tonight that he was practically shaking. If this guy wouldn't show up today there was a good chance of never seeing him again in all his life. The thought alone made him want to rip his hair our of his head.

Due to his doubts and worries the blonde hadn't dared to look around closely yet. He didn't want to be too disappointed when he saw that the boy wasn't here, again. But after half an hour of patience he just had to know if he didn't want to go insane from anticipation.

Kendall took one last big breath before turning around and letting his eyes scan the dancefloor like they did every other night. He saw all kinds of familiar and unfamiliar faces but... not _him_. Kendall's smile fell. He just didn't seem to have luck lately. Katie noticed her brother's sad look and sighed.

"He isn't here again?", she asked sympathetically. He had told her about his crush the first night he saw the Latino.

Kendall just shook his head in response and turned back towards the bar to order another coke. If his little sister wasn't here right now he'd surely help himself to some alcohol to forget about how much life sucked sometimes. He sighed. Yep, his last night here in Valencia was officially ruined.

"¡Hola ricuro!" (_"Hello cutie"_)

Kendall whipped around to the source of the velvety voice. And there stood his Latino, leaning against the bar and smiling brightly. The blonde was completely dumbstruck.

"Me llamo Carlos" (_"My name is Carlos"_), the other boy said gently and extended his hand. His voice was so soft that it took Kendall a few seconds to snap out of his drooling. He blushed and shook the hand he was offered.

"Um... Hola!", he said with a very strong accent, feeling like an idiot for not being able to answer properly in Spanish. "I'm Kendall."

Carlos seemed to pause slightly upon hearing the foreign language, but smiled again afterwards.

"Kendall, huh?" The blonde swore his name had never sounded so good in his ears even though the other pronounced it in a very funny way. "¿No eres de aquí, sí?" ("_You're not from here, are you?_")

God, the way he rolled his 'r's was so damn sexy. Kendall could only imagine what that boy would sound like in his best bedroom voice... Unfortunately he still had no idea what the Latino (He said his name was Carlos?) wanted to tell him. He scratched the back of his head, not really knowing what to do.

"Uh..."

Carlos just laughed. "Ah, veo." (_"Ah, I see."_) Once again he extended his hand towards Kendall. "¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" (_"Do you want to dance with me?"_) He smiled invitingly.

To say the blonde felt helpless was an understatement. "What?"

"Um... Bailar." (_"Dance."_), the Latino said and did a small, cute dance, swaying his hips slightly. Kendall just stared, transfixed by the other's hypnotizing movements. "Con... migo?" (_"With... me?"_) The raven haired boy pointed at himself.

When the other still didn't answer he simply rolled his eyes and took the blonde's hand, pulling him out of his chair and onto the dancefloor without waiting for any further response. Kendall cast his sister a glance that called for help, but she only chuckled and waved him off as if to say "You asked for it, now deal with it." Gee, thanks. That's what family is for.

Carlos stopped right in the middle of all the dancing couples and turned back around to Kendall with a smile on his face. Now the blonde started to _really_ panic. Not that he didn't want to dance with the Latino (Because he wanted to. Badly), but he felt very stupid for not even being able to answer the other's questions. Needless to say it was kind of uncomfortable for him to dance here with all these people around who seemed to have the rhythm in their very blood.

"I... I don't really know... how...", he stuttered and lowered his gaze in embarrassment when the other chuckled at him. Great. Now he was being laughed at.

Suddenly he felt soft fingers lifting his chin and he looked up into the chocolaty eyes of Carlos, quickly getting too lost in the strong gaze to notice the other stepping closer and closer. He _did_ notice when the raven haired boy took both of his hands and placed them on his tan waist though. Kendall was too surprised to do anything but tighten his hold a bit when Carlos put both of his arms around the blonde's neck and started swaying to the rhythm of the bongos, taking the lead. Having the Latino so close to him was overwhelming. His scent. His warmth. Those _eyes_. Couldn't they just stay like this forever? Apparently Carlos had other ideas for after a few minutes he shunt out the last distance separating them and lay his head on Kendall's shoulder. The blonde could have died on the spot at this action. He moved his hands a little lower and effectively pulled the Latino closer, their chests touching now, relishing in the contented sigh escaping Carlos' lips. God, if these simple actions felt so good already, what would it feel like to...

Before he could think that thought through the smaller boy lifted his head and stared deep into his green eyes.

"Tus ojos son... muy..." ("Your eyes are... very..."), he said in a dreamy voice while seemingly getting lost in Kendall's gaze.

Without a second thought the blonde leaned down and kissed the other boy softly, surprising himself just as much as the Latino.

_Oh my fucking god! What the hell am I doing?_

Before the serious doubts even got a chance to come up Carlos started moving his lips against Kendall's own and all rational thoughts were lost. If there was anything in this world that could be called perfection it was this. The blonde had to rephrase this statement as soon as he felt a tongue gliding against his lower lip, asking for entrance which he gladly granted. Carlos tasted like summer.

They had both stopped listening to the music long ago, not noticing that they were swaying to their shared heartbeats now, completely engulfed in their own small world where it was only them, the sand underneath their feet and the sundown.

When they finally had to part for the lack of oxygen Kendall weaved his hands into his Latino's short, black hair and pulled their foreheads together, closing his eyes and just breathing in the other's sweet scent.

"Wow", was all he could say. Carlos chuckled softly and cupped the blonde's cheeks.

"Sí. Wow", he agreed and hugged Kendall close once more.

They didn't know why, but both felt at this very moment that they belonged together. It didn't matter that they barely knew each other for half an hour or didn't even understand one another properly. Kendall never wanted to let this boy go ever again in his life.

Too bad that life always had to interrupt.

"Kendall?" The blonde looked up to see Katie waving at him with an apologetic look on her face. "Mum texted me, she wants us in the apartment now. We still have to pack for tomorrow."

And just like that the world came crashing down onto Kendall's shoulders, leaving him absolutely devastated. Carlos seemed to notice it for he looked from Katie to her brother irritatedly.

"Qué pasa?" (_"What happened?"_)

Kendall turned towards the Latino with a more than mournful expression on his face. It killed him to know that he was probably never going to see Carlos again after tonight. He pulled the smaller boy against his chest, savouring everything he could about him, and kissed him hungrily like he was the only thing keeping him alive.

"I have to go now", he said in a dulled voice and pressed one last kiss to the Latino's temple before pulling away and starting to walk towards his sister slowly. He didn't see the look of realization dawning on Carlos' features as he made his way through the dancing couples.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his sleeve and turned him back around. Chocolate brown eyes looked at him pleadingly.

"Espera!" (_"Wait!"_), the younger whined and a single tear slipped down his tan cheeks. Kendall nearly started crying himself too upon seeing the other so upset.

"I'm so sorry, Carlos", he whispered hoarsely, nearly chocking on his words. "But I'm leaving tomorrow. I can't stay." He started walking away again only to be pulled back.

"No!", the Latino cried desperately before whispering quietly, his voice full of pain. "Creo que te amo."

Kendall paused. Te amo. He had once known what that phrase meant. God, he just wanted to punch himself right now for not being able to understand Carlos.

The smaller pulled him closer and held him tight, not wanting to let the blonde go just like that. "Te amo", he repeated and started sobbing into Kendall's chest.

The taller boy's heart shattered into a million pieces. He wanted to scream his frustration out for the whole world to hear. Why was life so cruel?

It was literally painful to pull away from Carlos who looked up at him with his tear-streaked face, breaking Kendall's soul all over again. He wiped the smaller boy's cheeks and kissed him. Kendall tasted the bitter salt on his Latino's lips mixed with his own sadness that dripped down from his eyes.

Finally he pulled back, holding Carlos' hands until he was out of his reach. Kendall walked over to Katie, his heart as heavy as plumb while tears still silently streaked down his face. She put a comforting hand on his arm, giving him her pity and solace without words, and together they returned to their apartment. Well, at least bodily. Because Kendall had left his heart and soul out at the beach with a certain Latino and he was not sure if he would ever get them back without Carlos.

That night Kendall didn't eat or sleep at all. His thoughts always wandered off into the distance, keeping him too occupied to even notice his mother trying to check on him twice. When his eyes finally dropped from exhaustion in the early hours of the next day the last thought on his mind were the Latino's last words. And suddenly he remembered exactly what they meant.

Te amo. _I love you._

Kendall put his large duffel bag into the trunk of their borrowed van. Everything was ready for them to leave Valencia now. Everything except his heart. His gaze swept over to the beach a few hundred metres away one last time.

_Te amo._

He just couldn't get it out of his head. Quite the contrary, it kept flashing in his mind all the time. The hurt in Carlos' eyes. The taste of his tears on those soft lips. The whispered confession. Kendall shook his head in desperation. How was he supposed to go on like this? He didn't even know anything about the Latino that could've helped him with finding the boy later on except his first name. It was clear to him that he'd probably never see his love again and he didn't know what to do.

His mum and Katie were already in the car, waiting for him to get in. But he just couldn't. He wouldn't accept this to be the end of the best thing he ever experienced, namely loving Carlos. Yes, he did love that boy. He had realized this yesterday when he remembered the meaning of Carlos' words. And that was the reason why he couldn't just leave like that.

Suddenly the door to his car opened and Katie stepped out. When she noticed him staring at the beach she sighed and hugged him sideways.

"I know that this is hard for you", she mumbled into his chest before she pulled away to look at him sternly. "But you have to let it go now. He won't just appear out of nowhere, no matter how hard you wish he did."

Kendall lowered his eyes.

"You're right", he admitted and closed his eyes in defeat before letting her lead him over to their car.

_Goodbye Carlos_, he thought to himself._ I hope we meet again some day. I lo-_

"Kendall, espera!"

The blonde's head whipped around at the familiar voice and he nearly dropped to his knees at the sight of Carlos running down the street towards him. Every emotion possible ran through his body right now. Relief, adoration, bliss. _Love_.

The Latino stopped directly in front of Kendall and they simply stared at each other like blind men seeing the sun set for the first time. They didn't say or do anything, just lingering in each other's presence was enough to make their hearts whole again. Even if it was just for the moment.

After endless seconds Kendall finally took the last step separating them and all but crashed their lips together passionately. Carlos practically melted into it, his hands finding their way into blonde hair while Kendall's arms wrapped around his waist. This time the kiss wasn't mournful or pained, it was soft and loving like the first time. It gave them hope.

When Carlos could finally focus on something besides Kendall again he noticed the little girl standing next to the blonde.

"Um... hola?"

Katie smiled warmly at the Latino.

"Hola. Me llamo Katie. Soy su hermana." (_"Hello. My name is Katie. I'm his sister."_)

Kendall stared at her incredulously. Since when did she speak Spanish? Then it hit him. Right, that language course she had done with her mother before they came here. Kendall hadn't gone with them because back then he had thought that he wouldn't need it anyway. Now he wished he'd done it.

"Soy Carlos" (_"I'm Carlos"_), he said, also smiling and nodding at her. "Por qué hablas español y él no?" (_"How come you speak Spanish and he doesn't?"_), the Latino asked slightly confused and pointed at Kendall. Said boy turned towards his sister.

"What did he say?", he asked excitedly.

She only rolled her eyes. "Porque", she answered Carlos with a very serious expression on her face. "Mi hermano es muy, muy estúpido." (_"Because my brother is very, very stupid."_) The Latino laughed full-heartedly and Kendall pouted, feeling left out.

"Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto ahora" (_"We have to go to the airport now."_), Katie continued sadly.

Carlos' smile fell. "Ahora?" (_"Now?"_), he asked in a crestfallen tone.

She nodded pitifully. "Sí. Vamos de vuelto a los EEUU en dos horas." (_"Yes. We're going back to the United States in two hours."_)

The devastated look on his face made her want to give him a hug, but Kendall beat her to the punch and put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders instead. Carlos immediately snuggled up close to him.

"Tell him that I want to give him my number", the blonde said to Katie. When she translated it the Latino beamed and nodded before pulling out his mobile and giving it to Kendall. He typed in his number and called his own phone so he could reach Carlos as well.

"Katie, Kendall?", Mrs Knight yelled from inside the van. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but our flight won't wait for us."

The blonde turned towards his Latino and pulled him close, resting his chin on the smaller boy's head one last time before leaning down so his mouth was next to his ear and whispering.

"Te amo."

Carlos' eyes widened. He looked up at Kendall who smiled warmly down at him. Happy tears came to the Latino's eyes as he kissed the taller boy like he was his lifeline.

"Te amo también."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Awwww, cutesie :) I know that usually when you love somebody you say "Te quiero" in Spanish, but I wanted to use "te amo" which is also possible so there you go. I kinda like this one, it turned out really cute :) Tell me what you think about it, I luvers the reviews ;) - Ani<strong>**


	2. Sequel!

**Soo... Since I got such great response to this story (YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!) I decided to write a sequel. I'm sorry it took me this long, but I had a stupid case of writer's block lately and then there was school and exams :( So, I'm sorry. But now it's finally here, yeyy :D This is what happens when Kendall and Carlos finally meet again ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall stood alone at the airport, a bunch of roses clasped tightly in his left hand. His eyes wandered repeatedly over to the huge watch hanging above his head while his right foot tapped a fast tune on the floor impatiently. The blonde alternated between fiddling with the keys in his pocket and chewing his nails just to keep his shaky hands occupied, something he always did when he was nervous. He had arrived here over one hour ago (better early than late, right?) and was now anxiously awaiting the person he was here for, his insides already churning with anticipation. He had felt like that for days, ever since he got that one phone call that had made him do full ten minutes of happy dancing (not that he'd ever admit it though).<p>

About one hour before the plane was supposed to land he wandered off to the rest room in order to distract himself a little, but ended up fussing over his stupid hair that just wouldn't lie down the way he wanted it to. Then he practically sprinted back to his former place in the front row of chatting families and businessmen, relieved when he saw that he hadn't missed the plane landing even though he still had over fifty minutes to wait. And that was if the plane arrived on time.

In other words, Kendall acted like a lovesick puppy. The way he'd never ever act in his life if it hadn't been for a certain Latino to rock his world two years ago. Kendall never had the opportunity to go back to Spain since that holiday and Carlos' family didn't have the money to afford a flight to the US. So – much to both the boys' dismay – they had to wait until the Latino was finished with school before they could meet again. And _finally_ graduation had come and passed two days ago. Carlos had texted him the second his ceremony was over and taken the first plane to the States he could. And here Kendall was, willing the pointers on his watch with all his heart to hurry the hell up and at the same time begging them to slow down.

Don't get him wrong, he couldn't wait to see his Latino again, but... damn, he was so _nervous_! What if Carlos had changed? What if he didn't feel quite the same as before anymore? What if it was just the rush of a summer love and they realized now what a big mistake they made?

Kendall shook his head violently and slapped his own arm harshly to get a grip again, not caring about the weird looks he received from the people around him. Where did all these insecurities come from? He was Kendall fucking Knight, prospective Minnesota Wild player and fearless leader of his college's hockey team. He wasn't afraid of anything and most certainly _wasn't _a wimp about something like...

_Oh my fucking god, THREE MINUTES!_

Kendall started hastily pacing around on the one metre space he had (actually looking quite ridiculous, not that he cared), and unconsciously tightened the death grip he had on his flowers even more. What if Carlos hated him now? Or what if the blonde embarrassed himself the minute he arrived and the Latino laughed at him? Or what if... gosh, there were so many things that could happen and ruin the rest of his life for good, he couldn't even think of all the possibilities! Kendall groaned in frustration and rubbed his face. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this, he couldn't do this, he couldn't-

"_The flight from Valencia to Saint Paul international airport has just reached its final parking position. In the name of the entire crew we'd like to thank you for flying with our airline and wish you an enjoyable stay. Goodbye."_

Fuck.

_Okay, no turn back now, Knight_, Kendall scolded himself in his head. _You spent the last two fucking years waiting for this and now it's finally, FINALLY going to happen. Be grateful for a bit, will you?_

Kendall straightened his back and looked up towards the entrance, forcing his legs to support his weight even though they suddenly felt like jelly. But his inner voice was – as usual – right. He could do this.

Unfortunately all the good intentions flew right back out of the window when the first few people from Carlos' plane entered the great hall of the airport and Kendall started to freak out so badly that a crazed teenage fan seeing Justin Bieber shirtless would've been jealous.

He was so out of it that he jumped about three foot in the air when a comforting hand landed on his shoulder. The blonde boy whipped around with wide eyes only to be faced with an elderly woman smiling at him. He let out a heavy breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and returned her smile shakily.

"Don't be so nervous", the woman said soothingly and rubbed his arm as if to comfort him. "He's gonna be happy to see you."

"Um, I-I...", Kendall stammered, irritated by the close gesture, but then raised his eyebrows in surprise when her words registered in his head. "Wait... Why did you say 'he' and not 'she'?"

Her smile grew even wider. "You've been mumbling 'he's gonna hate me, he's gonna hate me' under your breath for the past few minutes." Kendall blushed a deep crimson, but the woman only laughed lightly and patted his shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sure he's gonna love you."

The blonde was about to stutter a reply when he suddenly drowned in a pair of dark brown eyes that seemed to consume his own as soon as they found them.

His heart skipped about four beats then started hammering away in his chest as he took in the sight of the Latino boy standing only a few feet away from him. His very soul seemed to be spinning and spinning in the absolute bliss that could only be caused by the other boy's presence. And just when he thought that this sight was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life a dazzling smile spread across Carlos' face, lighting it up like the sun. Gosh, the things he would give just to see that and only that for the rest of his life.

Kendall knew that he was probably grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't care less at the moment because Carlos was here, he was finally _RIGHT HERE_ with him and... what the fuck was he still doing here just standing around?

With two quick strides Kendall closed the distance between him and his love and swept the Latino off his feet to kiss him deeply, the familiar taste of Carlos' lips making him want to cry and laugh at the same time. The world around them seemed to fade as their mouths danced together and, just the way it had been the first time they kissed, everything righted itself.

"You're here", Kendall whispered against his lips after a few minutes, still not pulling back in the slightest. Now that he finally had his love with him he wasn't sure if he should let go of him ever again.

"I know", Carlos giggled and beamed at him from underneath his lashes. He looked so cute that Kendall just had to nuzzle his nose against the smaller boy's.

"And your accent sounds even sweeter when it's not over the telephone", the blonde mused and laughed when the Latino blushed lightly underneath his tan and swatted his arm playfully.

"We've been through this, Kendall", Carlos said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and then leaned down to whisper hoarsely in his ear. "You_ love_ it."

Kendall's mouth suddenly felt very dry and he had to suppress a shudder. "I really do."

Carlos was about to give a witty remark when a voice interrupted him from their right. "So this is him?"

They both turned their heads to find the woman from before standing next to them with a girl Kendall didn't recognize. The blonde was suddenly pretty much aware that he still had the Latino hoisted up in his arms and set him down hastily. "Um, y-yeah. This is my boyfriend." From the corner of his eye Kendall saw how Carlos' face lit up at the last word.

"You make a cute couple", the woman said, smiling at them before she wandered off and waved. "Have a good time!"

"We will!", they shouted back in unison and then simply smiled at each other for a while. Kendall was the first to break their comfortable silence as he took Carlos' hand firmly in his and picked up his luggage with the other.

"Let's go home. I'll show you my house", he said happily and already started towards the exit when he felt his Latino tugging him back gently.

"Kendall?" Carlos' eyes were so full of sincerity and emotion that it made the blonde swallow drily.

"Yes, love?"

His heart leapt when the Latino kissed him chastely but sweetly on his mouth and whispered the two words that Kendall wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

"Te amo."

And despite all his effort to stay composed happy tears welled up in the blonde boy's eyes. He hugged his love tightly to his chest and deeply breathed in the comforting scent of _home_. If there was one thing that he had never been more sure of in all his life it was that he'd never let this boy go again. Ever. When their eyes met in the most soft, loving gaze Kendall cupped Carlos' cheek and whispered his feelings back with a tender smile on his face.

"Te amo también."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End.<em> Thank you so much for reading this. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Love you! - Ani**


End file.
